Re Aception
by Brujhah
Summary: ¿Giraba cierto? ¿ Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste detenerse?


**Prólogo**

James siempre había sido el osado, mientras que Philippa era la encargada de cuidar de ambos. Era obvio que la muchacha asumiera aquél papel, puesto que era la mayor de los dos, así como parecía ser la que más le comprendía. Al nacer primero no solo había visto la relación entre sus padres como algo lógico y evidente, si no que también había notado, dentro de su limitada percepción, como es que esta había cambiado hacia ella y hacia sus hijos. Pero el explicar más allá de eso, solo nos envolvería en otro laberinto tan extenso como el que había devuelto a Cobb a su hogar. Siendo solo niños; James y Philippa, se alegraban de ver a su padre de vuelta y para este no había mayor premio a esos años alejados y a esos trabajos arriesgados que el poder admirar nuevamente sus rostros.

Habían crecido como era lógico, y era ella, la mayor de los hermanos quién más se parecía a él; James en tanto, tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre y al parecer había heredado su carácter.

— Me mentiste… — interrumpió de pronto Miles, logrando que sacara la vista de sus hijos para centrarla en el.

— ¿Disculpa? — tan centrado como estaba en los niños, solo había captado a medias el murmullo proveniente de su maestro.

— Me prometiste que no llevarías a Ariadne al campo… — Cobb bajó la vista recordando el por que.

— Tuve que hacerlo — contestó.

— Aún así me mentiste… jamás planeabas hacerlo

— No hubiera podido hacerlo de no ser por ella — Miles le observó, a Cobb le intimidaba aquél atributo de su antiguo profesor. Miles lo llamaba, escudriñar en los laberintos. Era una teoría tan simple y al mismo tiempo extravagante; todo ser humano, todo estudiante de arquitectura tenía una cierta cantidad de gestos capaces de dar a entender que tipo de laberinto era (y también como marcaba su tendencia en la creación de cualquier obra) y resultaba que Miles era un experto en descifrarlos. Lo había hecho con él, en las incontables ocasiones que decidiera acechar a Mal. Después de todo, no cualquier padre sería capaz de entregar a su hija, ni siquiera al más brillante de sus alumnos.

Así que en medio de aquella inspección, Cobb solía sentirse evidenciado, pero esta vez había valido la pena, tanto la inclusión de Ariadne en el trabajo, como haberle mentido a Miles. Aunque, obviamente jamás fue a conciencia, con el pasar del entrenamiento Ariadne le resultó necesaria, pues era la única quién se había atrevido a buscar más en él. Y desde cierto punto de vista era lógico que fuera ella la que diera ese paso. Arthur era demasiado respetuoso y a Eames, difícilmente le importaba, el resto de los miembros del equipo, solo eran provisionales y no le habría sido posible confiar en ellos ese secreto.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? — preguntó de vuelta Miles. Cobb no pudo contestar, su hijo había saltado sobre él, obligándole a cogerle en brazos y alzarlo en el aire. Philippa no se mostró contenta con el exceso de atención que su hermano recibía y fue a exigir su parte, colgándose del pantalón de su padre.

Cobb, no tuvo el valor para alejarlos. Así que se dejo arrastrar por ellos. Habían crecido los dos y él mismo se había lamentado, por haberse perdido tanto de ellos. Tanto de su hogar; como en ninguno de sus recuerdos, le parecía tan iluminado y brillante, el jardín y su patio tan vivaz, de tantos colores. Incluso había extrañado la tranquila presencia de Miles, con su voz y ademanes calmados.

Era una maravilla el volver a su hogar.

Jamás había comprendido si es que había buscado a Saito para que este cumpliera su trato o por el mero sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tendía a inclinarse más por esa segunda opción, ya que si bien la memoria resguardada de Fischer había sido una sorpresa, fue su equipo el que cometió los errores, fue él quién permitió al Turista ingresar en su misión. Y él era tan bueno para sentirse culpable, le había dado a Mal tal poder sobre sus sueños y memorias que su sombra terminó dominándolo a tal nivel en que no había sido capaz de reconocerla como una proyección, al punto de casi, darle vida y dejar que lo destruyera a él y a todos en su equipo. Solo por la culpa que sentía, así que lado de ese ejemplo, lo de Saito era casi un capricho… o mejor, un asunto de interés. Sin embargo cuando despertó en el avión y vio aquella cara llena de agradecimiento…

"_De no ser por Ariadne"_

— Ella descubrió a Mal — soltó de pronto, logrando que Miles volteara hacia él.

— ¿Cómo?

— Entró a uno de mis sueños y la descubrió… — Cobb besó la mejilla de su hijo y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo — Además Mal la atacó durante una lección… y, bueno tú la conoces… no tardó en descubrir los riesgos de ello — Miles asintió, era esperable. Si algo había hecho que Ariadne llamara su atención como estudiante, se debía a la capacidad de esta para desentrañar la esencia misma de cualquier laberinto, ya fuera una persona, una ciudad o un edificio. Desde el primer año en el cual le tocara darle clases, la muchacha había sido inquisitiva a un nivel exasperante, asumió entonces que era una de las razones por las cuales ella destaca del resto; saber siempre el por que.

Los niños se alejaron de Cobb, algo se había movido en medio del césped que llamó la atención de los dos. Cobb se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y los observó.

Algo faltaba.

— A Philippa le costó acostumbrarse a la escuela… — comentó de pronto Miles, al mismo tiempo en que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Había algo raro en todo aquello, algo que faltaba.

Volteó hacia Miles y este miraba a los niños.

— James por otro lado no tuvo problema alguno en el jardín de infantes…

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — interrumpió Cobb

— Oh, nada serio, le costó adaptarse por algunas semanas… pero todos sus maestros dijeron que era algo natural, en niños… que bueno han perdido alguno de sus padres — volteó entonces Miles hacia él y el escalofrió desapareció.

Pero algo faltaba.

— Esto es un bueno sueño ¿no? — soltó Miles, la mirada que Cobb le dirigió le hizo sonreír nervioso — quiero decir figurativamente hablando… — Cobb alzó el mentón y tanteó en sus bolsillos.

El escalofrió reapareció, en cuanto supo que no tenía su tótem a mano. Eso era lo que faltaba. Retrocedió con rapidez y se dirigió a su casa. Trató de hacer memoria.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en que lo hiciera girar?

"_Al llegar a casa estúpido" _

Pero ¿Se había detenido? No podía recordarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?

"_Miles me recogió en el aeropuerto" _

¿Se había detenido su tótem al hacerlo girar? No podía recordarlo.

"_No lo sé, los niños voltearon, los niños me vieron"_

Dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y jugaban, como lo habían hecho siempre… en su memoria, perdidos en lo que ocurría frente a ellos, no le miraban, si se detenía y los llamaba voltearían hacia él. Pero no, no hizo ademán alguno de llamarlos o gritar sus nombres, escuchó a Miles gritarle algo, pero no supo que.

¿Cómo llegaste al aeropuerto?

"_Saito nos subió__ al avión desde Sydney"_

¿Por qué?

"_Por Fischer, él iba con nosotros"_

¿Con quienes?

"_Arthur, Ariadne, Yusuf, Eames. Con todos"_

¿Estás seguro?

Hasta donde recordaba, todos ellos ya eran parte de tu vida, ya los conocía, perfectamente pudo haber rellenado con eso los escenarios que ya sabían existían.

"_¡Idiota, sabes que no puedes usar la realidad en un sueño!"_

Subió los dos escalones que separaban el patio de su casa de la puerta que le revelaría la verdad.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu tótem detenerse?

"_¡Mombasa! ¡Mombasa! ¡Después de usar el compuesto de Yusuf!"_

Abrió la primera de las puertas con violencia y en el pequeño recorrido de esta a la que le revelaría la verdad, se obligó a calmarse.

"_No, aquella vez cayó al suelo y Saito me interrumpió"_

Era cierto, después de probar el producto de Yusuf, había corrido a un baño, a lavarse el rostro y nervioso no había sido capaz de hacer girar su tótem, este había caído al suelo, sin darle una respuesta. Y ahora que la necesitaba tenía demasiado miedo de esta.

Empujo la puerta con suavidad. Vio las ventanas y respiró el aire tibio del interior de su casa. Dejo que la sempiterna oscuridad del atardecer demorara un poco más aquella revelación, pero fueron sus oídos los que se adelantaron. Que el ruido externo desapareciera lo convencieron una vez más de lo fútil de todas sus reservas. Dirigió la vista hacia la mesa y ahí seguía su tótem, tal cual él lo hubiera visto por última vez.

Girando y girando.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Hace poco que vi la película, unas cuatro veces... _

_Pues bien, fue la cantidad necesaria para notar ciertos detalles que harían posible esta historia. Será un esfuerzo adicional el tratar de avanzar en ella ya que este prólogo lo escribí casi por inspiración, así que si se arman de paciencia... Se los agradeceré con creces..._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
